


#1 - Stay

by rowofstars



Series: A Life Less Ordinary [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For the drabble prompt "Stay" at doctorroseprompts on Tumblr.





	#1 - Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty as fuck. I'm sorry.

Rose stares as he rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. His pale skin is marked by thin lines, red from her nails. 

He leans over to pick up his discarded clothes and sighs. “Goodnight.”

She presses her lips together as he stands, swallowing against the tight, choked feeling that makes her eyes teary. Her fingers clutch the sheet covering her naked skin, still sticky and wet between her thighs, as he dresses.

Jobs and a two bedroom flat; this is what they are now, far from the life they knew before.

 _Stay_ , she doesn’t say.


End file.
